


Oh, Cupid

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, cupid!chan, drowning is also referenced but nothing in detail, mythology AU, nothing explicit happens but i'll just put it out there that intimacy is IMPLIED at the end, psyche!minho, this is basically inspired by the story of cupid and psyche in greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: When Minho the mortal longs for someone to love, he does not know (nor does he expect) it to be Chan, the Cupid or god of love himself.Based on the story of Cupid & Psyche (mythology)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Oh, Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, like I mentioned, this fic is heavily based on mythology, specifically Cupid and Psyche. If you aren't familiar with the story, I suggest you read a summary for better understanding of the context! But I tried my best to make this simple and easy to follow!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I have a book on mythology, so whatever takes place in here is based on what I read. Also, there's a bit more narration than dialogue, but please keep in mind that _some_ of the content here isn't "canon" mythology and was added by me so that I could kind of expound the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Have you ever pondered what it was like to be born with so much beauty and grace that the whole universe would basically fall for you?

Have you ever pondered what it would be like to live as someone who looked like they were crafted by the gods and angels themselves?

_Certainly, Minho would know._

He was born _stunning_ , so it was no surprise that the whole land not only fell for but even worshipped his beauty. Wherever he stepped foot into, eyes would glimmer and gazes would linger as heads turned without a fail. Minho was aware of it, but he didn’t exactly do it on purpose. He was simply living, casually and carefreely as if nothing extravagant was going on around him.

Sometimes, he would just be eating fruits somewhere, and people would gape at how someone so exquisite could exist in the same land as them.

Minho could just be walking around, and people would kiss the ground he walked on. He could be smiling in someone’s general direction, and they’d feel like the cupid himself struck them with an arrow right at the heart. Minho could stand still as if he were a statue, and people would claim him to be a god. 

It was almost as if they had forgotten about the original goddess of beauty and love, Venus. 

Unsurprisingly, this greatly angered Venus herself. _How could a mere mortal surpass her in beauty?_ It was very infuriating for the goddess. Even more so when mortals had stopped offering her things at her temple, threatening to crumple its very existence into ruin.

_She had to do something about it._

* * *

“My dear son,” the goddess calls her son over while staring at a large mirror in her palace, “come here, son.”

Chan, or who was more known under the name of “Cupid”, walked over, his demeanor relaxed yet curious. “Yes, Mother?”

“Have you heard about Minho? This mortal all the humans seem to fall over?” Venus hums.

Chan shakes his head, “I’ve heard of him, but I would not say I’m familiar.”

The goddess clicks her tongue, spinning around on her plush stool to look her son in the eyes, “All the humans are abandoning my precious temple to fawn over that...that… _mortal_.”

The goddess spits the last word with distaste as if it were venom that would lead to her ruin. Chan taps his foot on the glossy, marbled floor, trying his best to understand his mother, “Well, playing tricks is something I’m good at.”

Venus shakes her head, giggling at her son’s apparent enthusiasm. The goddess stands up, her flowy gown swishing as she takes a few steps closer to her son. “Yes, my son, you are a god of love. So I want you to make Minho fall in love.”

“Pierce that man with an arrow and make him fall in love with the most vile, hideous human alive.” Venus says, her voice filled with determination and force. 

Chan, being the cupid himself, had golden arrows that when they struck someone with the slightest touch, that person or god would fall in love with the next person they would see.

Chan nods his head in understanding. He turns on his heel, gathering his bow and arrows in preparation for his mother’s request. His arrows’ quills glimmer and glitter in the light, and Chan calls out, “I’m on it, Mother.” Alas, the cupid spreads his wings and flies out the palace, ready and resolute to fulfill his mother’s wishes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minho sits with his family, partaking in yet another delicious meal. His sisters talk about their marriage with two other kings, and this greatly pleased their parents. After a while, Minho speaks up, interrupting the initial conversation with a sigh. “Must be lovely to have gotten married.” he says, offering a small smile.

Minho’s father looks unsettled as he responds, “It is quite worrying that you haven’t found anyone to wed.” 

Minho fiddles with the silverware in his hands and sighs once more, “Many are content to gaze upon me, but they don’t choose to marry me.”

The father nods his head, eyes going to each person on the table, “I shall go and offer a prayer to Apollo. He may help you with this predicament.”

The family seems to be in unison with this, including Minho himself. As his siblings left to go with their husbands, and his mother left to do her own biddings, Minho’s father went to Apollo for prayer; desperately pleading for Minho to find someone to marry. Meanwhile, Minho lays in his bedroom, the large room making him seem lonelier and lonelier every passing second.

The various gifts he received from admirers were displayed on shelves and whatnot, but the fact that none of these admirers were his to call _“mine”_ made Minho seem lonely. “What’s the point of receiving gifts and offerings if you can’t share it with someone special? Some you could call yours?” Minho muses to himself, eyes glued to the ceiling of his family’s palace. 

Minutes later, the male had fallen asleep, eyes beautifully fluttering shut. Unbeknownst to him, at that exact moment he had fallen to slumber, a winged figure appeared nearby, catching the perfect glimpse of Minho through the window. Chan enters the room through the said window, thankful for the darkness in concealing his appearance. 

He tiptoes towards the bed, aiming his arrows at Minho. However, Chan makes the mistake of leaning over, curious eyes managing a glimpse at the beauty Minho held. And then, Chan knew why the mortals were head-over-heels for this Minho person - _he was gorgeous, not a single flaw visible on his face and very being_. How was it possible for someone to be _so_ perfect?

Minho’s ebony-brown bangs gently cascaded his elegant face, dainty features softened by the dim lighting of the room. Some strands of hair tickled the bridge of his sculpted nose, and soft snores escaped his pretty pink lips. Minho indeed seemed like he was crafted by the gods themselves.

Chan had his bow and arrow stretched and ready; he could just release his grip, and the arrow would pierce Minho, and Venus’ biddings would be fulfilled. 

_But for some reason, it was like time had stopped, and Medusa had frozen Chan in place._

He gripped his arrow tightly, but he couldn’t release it. His eyes were still glued to Minho’s sleeping form, unable to fathom how he was that perfect and beautiful. Perhaps his mother had every right to feel threatened, but he wasn’t going to say that or even entertain the thought. 

Minho shifts on his bed, and this breaks Chan from his trance. As a result, the cupid gets startled, grazing himself with his own arrow. Minho seems as if he were about to wake, so Chan feels a sense of panic rushing in him. Forgetting about his mother’s request, he spreads his wings and flies out the window, heart thumping - both with adrenaline and... _flusteredness_? 

“I didn’t carry out Mother’s wishes.” Chan grumbles to himself, flying farther and farther away from Minho’s palace, “She will be _very_ disappointed.”

* * *

The next day, Minho’s father barges into his room, a determined fire in his eyes. He tells Minho about his desolate news; he relays Apollo’s message to him with a quivering voice. 

_“You must be dressed in deepest mourning, must be set on the summit of a rocky hill and left alone, and that there your destined lover, a fearful winged serpent, stronger than the gods themselves, would come to you and marry you.”_

“Mountain? Winged serpent?” Minho narrows his eyes, raising a questioning eyebrow as he feels the fear and misery creeping into his bones.

It all settles with the family, all the members feeling how Minho must have been so panicked and scared. But Minho steels himself, shaking away any pessimistic and negative thoughts. He clears his throat, declaring that he was more than willing to obey Apollo’s commands. “I think it’s better to be married to a creature than to live my life withering alone.”

Alas, his family helped him prepare for his departure, dressing him as if it were his death. Without much ado, they accompanied him to a hill nearby, wallowing and expressing their sorrow for Minho’s drastic fate as if he were about to be buried in a tomb.

Minho gives himself courage, speaking with boldness and determination, “You should have wept for me before,” he says, “because of the beauty that has drawn down upon me the jealousy of heaven. Now go, knowing that I am glad the end has come.”

Not exactly understanding what Minho had meant or was trying to say, his family continued to despair, weeping and crying out with grief as they began to walk away, leaving Minho to meet his doom alone. They’d probably be shutting themselves in their palace rooms, grieving the loss of a family member.

Contrary to how his family was feeling, Minho sat somewhere on the high hilltop, darkness surrounding him as he waited for whatever terror was in store for him. The weight of everything suddenly dawned upon him and soon, he himself felt the despair. “Oh, no.” Minho utters almost inaudibly, “Oh, no, no, no.”

_What was he doing?_

_Was this even the best way?_

_What if this truly was the time of his death?_

Before he knew it, Minho felt like the world was trembling as he urged himself to hold back his weeping. On the verge of giving up, a soft breath of air came through, kissing and caressing his skin with tenderness. It was the gentle breathing of Zephyr, the sweetest and mildest of winds. Somehow, it was like receiving a breath of fresh air; something to lift his spirits and assure him that his perseverance would eventually be rewarded with the same bliss he had just felt. 

Too caught up in the euphoria of relief, Minho didn’t realize that the wind had carried him along, farther away from the rocky hill and down to a grassier, greener meadow. With grass as soft as the most luxurious beds and flowers as fragrant as the most expensive perfumes, _Minho felt peace._

_And then he slept._

* * *

When Minho woke up, he was now beside a bright and glimmering river. On its bank was a mansion; a _very beautiful_ one at that. It looked like it was made and built for the gods above with golden pillars and silver walls that shone like luxury. The floors weren’t simply shiny - they were laid with precious gems and stones, each one just as priceless as the other.

“I must be dreaming.” Minho mutters to himself, eyes wide with disbelief.

The complete and utter silence that stretched the area made it seem like the mansion was deserted, and that only fueled Minho’s skeptical reaction.

 _Ironically_ , his interest was piqued, and he soon found himself filled with a skeptical splendor that led him taking steps closer to the mansion.

As Minho stopped right at the mansion’s threshold, voices began to resound in his ear. _Surely, he was dreaming_. There was absolutely no one in sight, so who was making those sounds? Whose voice was that? Minho could not see anyone no matter how much he tried to search, but the words were as clear as crystal.

_“The house is for you. You must enter without fear and bathe and refresh yourself. A banquet table would be spread for you; we are your servants, ready to do whatever you desire.”_

Minho could only react with more surprise, thought pleasantly surprised, at this message. “Servants for me? All this for me?” his lips curl into a subtle smile as amusement flows through him.

Without a hint of hesitation, Minho stepped foot inside the mansion and explored its grand glory before looking for the bathroom. As soon as he found it, he did not waste any time in stripping his clothes off, feeling like some sort of weight had been removed from him. He submerged himself in the bath that was surprisingly already prepared; milky white water that seemed to glitter with every movement, mixed with velvety rose petals that seemed to take the shape of hearts. It was a pretty sight indeed, and Minho let out a sigh of delight as he relaxed in the tub.

Afterwards, he got dressed with clothes that were also surprisingly prepared, the texture and linen of the clothing so very luxurious yet comfortable. Soft, yet rich. With an excited bounce in his step, Minho found himself in the dining hall, seated and enjoying a lavish meal readily prepared for him as if the “servants” knew he’d be arriving. He wasn’t complaining though; the food was absolutely exquisite. 

Then, while Minho was enjoying the meal, sweet music began to serenade him, filling the room with an aromatic melody that soothed his very soul. It sounded like a great choir sang with a graceful harp, but what puzzled Minho was that he could only hear the sound, but not see who was making it.

Nonetheless, he enjoyed everything he was experiencing. “My family really shouldn’t be mourning and weeping for me after all.” Minho hums, partaking of the dessert.

Throughout the day, Minho was seemingly alone, but he did not mind the company of the voices that resounded in his ear. It was like having invisible friends, but it was definitely better than being alone in such a vast mansion. “It’s really alright though,” Minho tells no one in particular; maybe the voices were listening to him, “I strongly believe I’ll meet whoever my mysterious lover is by the time night arrives.”

Alas at night, as Minho lay in bed waiting for some miracle to happen for his lover to show himself, he felt a presence nearby. Before he could turn around, shift on the bed, or sit up straight, a smooth and calming voice murmured into his ear.

_“I hope you enjoyed yourself in the mansion.”_

“I did.” Minho responded quietly, still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, “The meal was the best part.”

His lover lightly chuckles, “Of course. I’m most delighted to hear that.”

Minho couldn’t help but swoon over how silky his mysterious lover’s voice was; it was like being serenaded by an angel’s singing. But reality dawned upon him, and he remembered Apollo’s words: _a fearful winged serpent, stronger than the gods themselves, would come to you and marry you._

A slight sense of panic and fear stings Minho’s being, but surely, someone with a voice and presence as soothing as this could not be a winged serpent. Right?

Minho tries to turn around and finally catch a glimpse of his lover, but to his dismay, he sees nothing. Just like every voice in this mansion, he sees nothing. With a slight frown, Minho speaks, “I can’t see you, can I?”

His lover hums softly, “I’m afraid not, my dear.”

Minho could ask why it was so, but he did not. Instead, he focused on the sudden feeling of someone’s arms wrapped around him. He looked down, but of course, there was nothing. He could not see any arms around him, but he surely felt it. 

_It felt like a safe haven where all his fears, doubts and worries had gone away._

Despite not seeing who or what his lover was, Minho was convinced that his lover was not a monster or shape of terror, or a winged serpent, but simply the lover he had always longed for. 

“Alright.” Minho finally responds, surrendering to the tender feeling of his lover’s presence next to him.

He doesn’t register what his lover whispers next, because before he knows it, he’s fallen asleep with a newfound comfort and happiness.

* * *

Time passed by swiftly ever since that day; the idea that Minho could not physically or visibly see his lover did not satisfy him, but he did not deny that he was certainly happy. In fact, he was delighted. Despite not ever seeing whoever it was, Minho managed to form a pleasant and comfortable relationship with the mysterious lover. His presence always soothed Minho, and his caring and compassionate nature made him feel infinitely loved. 

One night, Minho was expecting to feel the warm and invisible embrace of his lover just like every other night. However, as soon as Minho felt his presence, his mysterious and unseen lover spoke to him with a frantic and serious tone instead. “Danger is approaching you, Minho.”

Minho tilts his head, shaking his head, “What kind of danger could possibly come after me?”

_“Your sisters.”_

Minho freezes at this, the nerves in his body tingling as he battles his disbelief, “My sisters? I don’t see how…”

“They are coming to the hill where you disappeared to weep for you.” his lover explained with patience, “but you must not let them see you or you will bring great sorrow upon me and ruin to yourself.”

That was the last of their conversation that evening as Minho retreated to his bedroom, leaving his lover to withdraw his presence. 

Minho never knew; _of course he wouldn’t_ , but his mysterious lover was none other than Chan himself. _This he would certainly not know_. He would not even know that Chan was the one sent by Venus to strike him with his arrow out of her jealousy over the mortal.

As Minho locked himself in his room, Chan stayed somewhere else within the mansion, still hidden from sight. He slumped against the golden walls, sighing. “Please listen to my warning.” he says to himself, praying to the gods and goddesses for Minho’s safety.

* * *

Although Minho initially promised he would listen to Chan’s warning, he could not stop worrying or feeling guilty over the fact that his sisters would be weeping and he couldn’t do anything to comfort them. Tears were threatening to cascade his perfect face when Chan, still invisible to him, made his presence known to check on him.

“My love, it is wise to just let them weep and not let them see you.” he whispers, but Minho seems to be too stubborn.

“It doesn’t sit right with me that I will do nothing.” Minho reasons.

He still can’t see Chan, but he certainly feels the gentle and tender caresses he administers to his face as he wipes a few stray tears. Unfortunately, such tender actions were still not enough to convince Minho. With a desolate and defeated sigh, Chan yields with sorrow, “Do what you will, but you are seeking your own destruction.”

Minho looks to his right as if Chan was right there. His lover then continues to warn, “Do not be persuaded by anyone to try to see me, alright? If you do, you will feel the pain of being separated from me forever.”

“ _I would never_. I would die a hundred times over rather than live without you.” Minho declares boldly before softening his voice, “But I beg and plead with you. Give me this joy to see my sisters.”

“And it shall be so.” Chan responds, sadness lacing his voice.

And so, the morning of demise had come. Minho’s sisters came, brought down from the mountain by the wind of Zephyr. Happy and excited, Minho himself was waiting for them. It felt like forever since he had last seen his family. Because of that, tears and embraces were exchanged the moment they reunited.

_But as Chan had warned, the sisters would be coming with danger._

As soon as they entered the mansion Minho was residing in, the sisters were taken aback by the immense luxury and treasures within. _Jealousy?_ Perhaps. This was only increased as they sat at the dining hall, served with yet another lavish banquet of meals and marvelous music. Their faces and souls turned bitter, and envy clothed their hearts and souls.

With poison in their hearts, one sister asks, “I truly am curious as to who the lord of all this magnificence is. Who is your lover, dearest brother?”

Minho kept his promise to Chan, shaking his head calmly. “He’s a young man, away now on a hunting expedition.”

They did not push any further, but they still had yet to give up on their envy and bitterness. After they filled their hands with gold and jewels from the mansion, Minho had Zephyr’s wind take them back to the hill. Even though they seemingly went willingly, their hearts were ablaze with jealousy like no other. Despite being filled with wealth and good fortune themselves, they seemed to be _nothing_ compared to Minho’s fate. 

_It wasn’t over, and they would certainly plot against their own sibling. Such was the power of their envy and anger._

That same night, Chan had made his presence known again, enveloping Minho in another invisible embrace. Minho relished in the tenderness, but his smile wavered when Chan spoke in his stern voice once more. He warned him about the dangers and persuasion of others again, prohibiting him from seeing or listening to his sisters once more. He begged for Minho to not let his sister come over again.

At that, Minho reasoned with all his heart. “I can never see _you_ physically, so why should I be forbidden from seeing all others, even more so my dear sisters?”

Chan sighs, his embrace on Minho disappearing within seconds, “Do as you wish.”

* * *

Not long after, quite soon in fact, Minho’s sisters arrived with their wicked plans in hand. Instead of treating Minho with love and tenderness, they immediately berated and bombarded Minho with question after question about his supposed lover. Minho was smart, but under the pressure and tenacity of his sister’s his answers became contradictory with each other.

This was enough to convince his sisters that he had never set eyes on his lover and did not really know who or what he was. One sister murmurs, “Minho is despicable for hiding his state from us.”

“We know for a fact that your lover is not a man, but the fearful serpent Apollo's oracle had declared he would be.” the other sister snickers.

Minho shakes his head, angry eyes cast on them, “You don’t know that.”

“Oh dear brother.” one sister coos sarcastically, “He is kind and loving now, no doubt, but he would certainly turn upon you some night and devour you whole.”

_That surely was a lie, wasn’t it?_

All these days and nights passed, and Chan had been nothing but the most loving and caring lover possible. He certainly would not do what his sisters were snickering about.

But mortals were imperfect, and Minho soon allowed the terror and fear his sisters planted to take root in his heart. It would be so easy to doubt his sisters words, but they had a way of convincing him with their vile poison. Their words were like sweet and dangerous poison that would take hold of his heart in an instant. 

Soon, Minho found himself wondering why Chan would never let him see him. _The reason must have been dreadful._

So many questions filled Minho’s frantic mind.

If he was not horrible to look at, then he was cruel to forbid him from ever seeing him. Right?

With a frantic and chaotic heart, Minho admits, “I could not deny what you said, because I am only with him in the dark.”

“Then do as we say.”

“What?”

“Hide a sharp knife and a lamp near your bed.” one sister smirks evilly, “When your lover is fast asleep, leave your bed and light the lamp. Get the knife and plunge it swiftly into the body of the terrifying being the light would certainly show you.”

The other sister continues, “We will be near and carry you away with us when he is dead.”

They left Minho to suffer, being torn apart by the doubt they had planted in his innocent heart. Of course he loved Chan. He never saw him, but he always felt his presence. He loved him, and he was dear to him. 

But his sisters’ poison choked him, making him think that Chan truly was the horrible serpent Apollo had said he would be.

_I’ll kill him._

_No, I will not!_

The day went by with Minho’s mind battling the two extremes of his thoughts. When evening came, however, the struggle had been over. He had given up, too exhausted.

_He had one goal in mind: he would see his lover._

When Minho assumed Chan was fast asleep in what seemed to be his own room, he mustered as much courage as he could and lit the lamp. He tiptoed to the bed and held the light high above his head. 

What presented itself to him was no serpent or monster.

_Relief filled Minho’s heart._

His eyes had laid upon the sweetest and fairest of all creatures. His very being and presence seemed to glimmer brighter as the lamp’s light. If Minho was thought to be the most beautiful mortal in the land, surely they have never seen his lover, for he was beyond words. He could not fathom how his lover looked this majestic. In shame and guilt, Minho fell to the ground on his knees. He would have plunged the knife into his own chest if it wasn’t for his shaking hands. But, just as those hands saved him, they also gave way to betrayal. 

Still ravished by Chan’s blinding beauty, and overcome with shame and guilt, Minho’s trembling hands caused some hot oil from the lamp to fall onto Chan’s shoulder. In an instant, his eyes shot open, quickly finding Minho’s own gaze.

They stared in silence, the tension thick and heavy enough to slice with the knife dropped on the floor. Minho could not speak, throat dry with fear and shame. Chan was the same, disappointed and quite hurt that Minho would be so distrusting of him. 

Without another word, and without another glance to spare, he fled away.

Minho managed to pull himself up and rushed after Chan, but alas, the night was deep and he could no longer catch sight of his lover. Broken, Minho cried out to whoever was up in the sky, pleading for his lover to return and stay by his side. 

Minho never saw him, but he could hear Chan’s voice speaking to her. “I shall reveal to you who I am. I am Chan, but you would probably know me as the Cupid. And this is farewell, my love.”

“Farewell?” Minho could not believe his ears, his heart hammering against his chest with terror.

 _“Love cannot live where there is no trust.”_ are Chan’s final words as he spread his wings and flew away.

“The god of Love.” it dawns upon Minho, the realization clicking in loudly in his mind, “He was my love, and I could not trust him.”

_Is he gone from me forever?_

Trying to stay optimistic, though it may be because he refused to acknowledge what had happened, Minho convinces himself, “I can spend the rest of my life searching for him. If he has no more love left for me, at least I can show him how much I love him.”  
In an instant, without much thought and hesitation, Minho began to search for his lover. He did not no where to start, nor did he have a clue on where Chan could have gone, but he knew he was not going to give up. _Never._

_He loved Chan, and he made a mistake. He wasn’t going to give up making it up to him no matter what._

* * *

Chan had returned to Venus’ palace, having his burn taken care of. As expected, when his mother found out about everything that happened to her son, she was furious. When she found out that Minho, the mortal she was so greatly jealous of, was responsible for this but was chosen by her son, she left him angrily alone in his pain.

“What are you going to do?” Chan asks with wary eyes.

Venus glares, “Find this despicable human.”

“Mother.” Chan tries to reason, but Venus is set on her path.

“I will show Lee Minho what it means to draw down the displeasure of a goddess.” she snarls, heading out of the palace. 

* * *

Minho was still on his journey but had no luck in making progress. Despite wandering around, trying to win the gods over to his side by offering ardent prayers, they refused. No one - _not a single one_ \- wanted to make an enemy out of Venus. 

“Perhaps there is no hope for me, on heaven or on earth.” Minho emptily tells himself, “Perhaps I should go to Venus herself.”

The idea seemed far fetched and ridiculous, but Minho’s resolve was strong, and he was surely desperate, “I’ll humbly be her servant to try to soften her anger. Who knows? Perhaps Chan himself is in his mother’s house.” Minho rambles to himself as he begins to search for Venus herself.

After much journeying, Minho found himself in Venus’ presence. She was gorgeous indeed, but the laugh she let out was anything but pretty as it was filled with mockery. With a scornful voice, Venus asks, “Are you seeking a husband since the one you had would have nothing to do with you? Because he almost died from the burn _you_ gave him?”

When Minho doesn’t respond, Venus continues to mock with a visceral grin, “Really, you are so plain and ill-favored that you will never be able to get yourself a lover except by the most diligent and painful service.”

“ _Anything_ , I will do.” Minho resolves, his resolve unwavering despite Venus’ taunts.

“Very well.” the goddess scoffs, “I will show my good will to you by training you in such ways.”

Without waiting another day or even a minute, Venus takes a large amount of the smallest seeds possible - wheat, poppy, millet and so on - and mixed them together in a heap. “By nightfall, these must all be sorted.” 

With that, she left Minho alone to do the task.

Minho sat still, staring at the seeds in disbelief. “All of these? Sorted? That’s _impossible_ by nightfall.” Minho groans, hands going towards the pile of small seeds, “Should I even do this?”

But Minho wanted to earn her favor. Perhaps the universe and some gods above could see that, and a miracle was granted to the tenacious mortal. The ants pitied Minho and began to help him with his task. “Come, have mercy on this poor man and help her.” some ants say out loud. 

Minho’s eyes widen as he watches the ants help him separate the seeds, “Why…?”

“Your desperation called upon us.” the ants respond, swiftly sorting the seeds to aid Minho.

A large grin stretches across Minho’s lips, and as if a fire was lighted inside him, he began to zealously work on his task. More ants came, waves of them, one after another, and helped the male in separating and dividing the seeds until the messy pile had been separated into neater piles. By nightfall, the task was completed.

“Thank you.” Minho whispers to the ants.

The creatures make a cute sound before retreating from where they came from. Venus returns, expecting a discouraged Minho to be laying on the ground with despair. She does not, however, seem very delighted to see the seeds all organized and separated. Enraged, Venus clenches her fists, “Your work is by no means over!” 

She grabs a crust of bread and commands Minho to sleep on the ground while the goddess slept on her soft, plush and fragrant couch. _“Maybe if I keep this despicable human from eating and give him hard labor then his hateful beauty would be lost!”_ Venus thinks to herself.

Minho did not make any complaints and partook of the bread before positioning himself on the hard ground. Meanwhile, Venus went off to check on Chan who was very much unaware of everything happening. He was still suffering from his burn, after all. 

Venus let a smug smirk curl onto her lips for the evening.

* * *

The next morning, the goddess came up with another task for Minho - a more dangerous one.

“Down there, near the riverbank where the bushes are thick,” Venus starts, “are sheep with golden fleece. Go fetch me some of that.”

Without much ado, Minho set off to complete another mission, unaware of the fact that the sheep were very fierce creatures. However, it would seem like the river had some sort of enchantment or magic as a sudden feeling of gloominess washed over him. His heart was heavy, and the despair he had always been feeling returned. 

“Maybe I should just throw myself into the river.” Minho muses, “It will end all my pain and despair after all.”

But just as Minho began to loom over the water, a green reed by his feet began to speak with a little voice. “No! Do not drown yourself!”

Minho blinks twice, tilting his head and the little reed. “Why say that?” Minho asks gently.

“Things are not as bad as it seems. The sheep are indeed very fierce, but if you wait until they come out of the bushes toward evening to rest beside this river, you could go into the thicket and find plenty of the golden wool hanging on the sharp briars.”

Minho’s eyes widened with glee, sparkling like the stars of the heavenly skies. “I see, thank you for telling me!”

The kind little reed swayed happily, a little gesture to tell Minho that it was his pleasure to be of help. Following the reed’s instructions, Minho waited for the exact time, and truly, he found plenty of wool hanging around.

Back in the palace, Venus received the findings with an evil smile. “Someone obviously helped you.” her voice was sharp and venomous, “Someone like you, _a mere mortal_ , could never do this by yourself!”

“I still managed to accomplish this task, dear goddess.” Minho reasons, eyes unwavering yet gentle.

The goddess scrunches her nose, “Fine. I will give you an opportunity to prove that you really have a brave heart.”

She points towards a certain direction and says, “Do you see that black water which falls from the hill? It is the source of the terrible river you would know as the river Styx. You are to fill this flask from it.”

Minho could only gulp as he took the flask from Venus, wondering if he was going to meet his end with this particular task. Why? Because as he arrived at the river, it would seem like only winged creatures could reach the waterfall. The rocks and land around it were steep and slimy, and the water itself would be enough to crush him.

But just as each task presented a miracle that was on his side, another savior came to help Minho. A beautiful and brave eagle swooped by, taking the flask from Minho and filling it with water for him. As the eagle dropped the flash back to Minho, he beamed at the winged creature, “Thank you so much.”

The eagle let out a proud cry, spreading its vast wings in a majestic display of power before flying away. 

By now, Venus was gritting her teeth and clenching her jaw, determined to have Minho fail a task. As a final resort, the goddess instructed Minho to do something unimaginable.

“Take this box to the underworld and ask Persephone to fill with some of her beauty.” Venus says sternly, “Tell her that I really needed it as I have been so worn-out from nursing my sick son.”

Minho, as usual, obeyed the goddess without hesitation. Quickly, he went out to search for the road to Hades. After going through a great hole in the earth and then down to the river of death where he gave Charon, the ferryman, a penny to take her across. From there, the path he was on led straight to Hades’ palace.

Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog, watched the doors. The creature snarls at Minho, lowly growling and threatening him. 

Minho wags his finger, a slight smirk on his lips, “How about this?”

He gives the creature a cake, and this makes Cerberus more friendly, and he lets the human pass in an instant.

With great encouragement and newfound motivation, Minho carries the box quickly through Hades’ palace. After a while, he is on his quest back to Venus. However, Minho’s curiosity knows no bounds, and while this task did not bring about his demise, his own curiosity may have brought his own despair.

Feeling the urge to see what was inside the box, he could not resist the temptation.

_He opened the box._

For a split-second, Minho finds himself disappointed at the fact that nothing worth seeing was in the box. In fact, there was nothing inside. However, just as quickly as he was disappointed, a deep and deadly spell erupted and burst forth, smothering Minho into a deep sleep.

Heavy enough to make it seem like he would never wake. As such, Minho fell to the ground with a thud, dropping the box with a loud bang.

* * *

Somewhere in Venus’ palace, Chan’s burn had fully healed. Despite what Minho had done through his betrayal and distrust, the cupid found himself longing for the human. Just as he stands up to search for his lover, Venus barges into his room, hands on her hips, “Where do you think you’re going, dear son?”

Chan is readying himself and looking around the room, “To search for Minho.”

Venus scoffs, “No need for that.”

Chan tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed in questioning, “What do you mean?”

Venus explains that Minho came to her, pleading for assistance in trying to see Chan. The goddess then shares that she gave the mortal various tasks to complete, and to Chan’s joy and pride, hearing Minho accomplished each one made him feel relieved. “Where is he now?” Chan demands.

“None of your concern, my son. Stay here and rest until then.” Venus commands.

The cupid shakes his head, determined and resolute, “I wish to be reunited with Minho, Mother. Surely you will let me.”

Venus glares, slamming the door shut and casting her powers upon to ensure that Chan stayed imprisoned inside. But it would seem that the goddess has forgotten that Chan had wings to help him fly and carry out his god of love duties. 

_You cannot keep love imprisoned, after all._

As soon as a daunting and cold feeling crept up Chan’s spine, he spread his wings and flew out the window in an instant. It didn’t take too long for him to discover Minho’s whereabouts as creatures and fellow godly beings were quick to tell him about what they knew. 

As Chan arrived at Hades’ palace, his eyes were quick to spot Minho, laying on the ground as if in a serene sleep. Chan swooped down beside him, kneeling onto the ground as he cradled Minho’s head onto his lap with much tenderness. He brings his hand towards Minho’s face, gently swiping his ebony-brown bangs away from his perfectly sculpted face to wipe away the sleeping spell that had overcome him. 

With experience and ease, Chan returns the spell into the box it came from, sealing it afterwards. Grabbing an arrow, the cupid used the point to lightly prick Minho’s thigh, successfully awakening his lover. Minho’s eyes slowly opened, his gaze automatically fixed upon Chan’s ethereal features. Now was the only time he could stare at Chan for this long without fear or worry.

With a slow yet bright smile, Minho whispers, “I’ll be honest when I say I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

Chan’s smile is fond as he peers down at the male in his arms, “Why must you be such a curious one, Minho? Look what happened to you.”

“You of all beings should know first-hand how curious I get.” Minho chuckles softly, his hand reaching up and met by Chan’s own hand clasping over his.

“There’s truth to that.” the cupid smiles, “But who knows what could have happened to you in here. I wish you’d be more careful, my love.”

“I promise.” Minho looks intently, eyes never leaving Chan’s as the cupid sees the resolve in them, “I really do this time.”

Chan brings his other free hand to Minho’s face, fingers gently caressing the skin of his cheek before cupping it, “Shall we take Persphone’s box to Mother?”

Minho’s lips fade into a small frown, eyebrows furrowed at the thought of seeing the harsh displeasure on the goddess’s face. Chan is quick to notice this and places a chaste kiss to Minho’s nose. “All will be well, my love.” Chan smiles, “I assure you of this. Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Minho lightly smiles, sitting up to return to Venus’ palace. 

* * *

Venus is nothing but dumbfounded at their reunion, and even more so when he presents her with Persephone’s box. Her state of shock allows Chan to whisk Minho away, ending up on the base of Olympus. Before going up to the gods, Chan takes Minho’s hands in his and gives a light squeeze, “I want to make sure that Mother doesn’t give us anymore trouble, but only if this is what you wish for as well.”

Minho looks at Chan with a strong resolve, eyes sparkling like gold, “More than anything.”

Chan smiles once more, leaning over to press another chaste kiss to Minho’s cheek, to which the mortal giggled over. After, Chan took Minho with him and flew up Olympus to see Jupiter himself. Upon being asked what he wanted, Chan smiles.

“I wish to be with the love of my life forever.” Chan says boldly, turning to Minho before breaking out into a fond smile, “Without my mother giving us trouble or fear.”

Jupiter stares at the two for a while, but upon seeing their unbreakable bond - and how much they meant to each other - the king of all gods granted that which Chan wished for. “Even if you have played many pranks and tricks on me, how can I refuse you?”

He called a full assembly of the gods and announced that Chan and Minho were formally married. “Furthermore, I bestow immortality upon Minho himself.” Jupiter declares.

Mercury takes Minho to the palace of the gods where Jupiter gives him the ambrosia to taste, making him immortal - a god - just like Chan himself. Because of this, Venus could not object to him as her in-law as he was no longer a mere mortal. It was quite suitable, so she promised to never trouble the happy couple. 

“I suppose it’s also better for you to be up here with us.” Venus coyly smiles, “The humans won’t fall for you then.”

* * *

Once Minho and Chan were alone, they lay in each other’s arms on the silk sheets of their now-shared bed. With the cupid’s arms securely wrapped around Minho, he whispers, “Did you know that my mother sent me to your palace so I could strike you with my arrow?”

“Why? Doesn’t your arrow make people fall in love?” Minho inquires.

“Yes.” Chan nods, “So that you could fall in love with the first person you see, and that would stop the humans from worshipping you.”

“But what if the first being I saw upon getting stricken by your arrow was…” Minho chuckles, lips curling into an amused smile, “ _you?_ Would it be possible for me to have fallen for a god?”

“You did in my mansion, did you not?” Chan muses, bringing his hand to caress Minho’s cheek with his knuckles.

Minho melts into the touch, closing his eyes in bliss, “I certainly did.”

“I pricked myself by accident that night, but even before I did,” Chan laughs, “I think I fell for you.”

Minho laughs at this, peeling his eyes open to reveal the same glimmer in them, “Perhaps it was fate then, for you and me to be together.”

Minho shifts a bit on the bed, just enough so that he could look directly into Chan’s eyes. The cupid smiles gently, hand travelling down Minho’s neck, then shoulders, then arms, before finally landing on the other’s waist. He gently tugs Minho closer to him, using the same arm to securely wrap around his waist. Minho hums at the contact, smiling giddily at his lover as his fingers gently dance along Chan’s jawline. Seconds later, he feels the cupid’s lips on his in a blazing yet tender kiss.

Just as Chan was ethereal, his lips felt like heaven on his; they were soft and plump and oh-so-addicting. The cupid felt the same, thinking that Minho’s lips were the most irresistible temptation to exist. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they were breathless, pulling away to admire each other. 

“I once feared I would never marry,” Minho laughs, “but look at who the universe gave me. _The god of love himself_.”

“I love you, Minho.” Chan giggles giddily, peppering his lover’s face with feathery kisses, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, Chan.” Minho responds with the same warmth, coiling his arms around Chan’s neck to pull him closer.

They kiss once more, each kiss leading to the next and igniting a fire hotter and hotter each passing kiss. Chan nibbles on Minho’s bottom lip from time to time, giving it gentle licks as well; this only causes Minho to laugh and smile in amusement. His kisses - now open-mouthed kisses - trail down to Minho’s neck and eventually his chest, causing a different kind of fire to set ablaze in him. 

The two exchange glances for a few seconds, their love for each other exchanged between their gazes. Before they both know it, an overwhelming sense of passion and love consumes them, and they let it free.

The rest of the night was spent with the two making love to each other under the silky sheets; touches and caresses felt like heaven, words were filled with tender adoration and praises, and their love was thoroughly expressed towards each other. 

Afterwards, they lay sound asleep, finally at peace and satisfied that they could see each other. With Minho in his arms, tucked against his neck with his snores tickling his bare chest, Chan presses one last chaste kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

Minho doesn’t respond, but the small smile that curls at his swollen lips was more than enough for Chan. Heart full of joy and love, the cupid shut his eyes and fell asleep in peace. 

_Love was sought, and that brought about many trials and struggles, but the universe allowed the two to find each other. Fate had it so that this union could never be broken, ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little piece. I'm sorry if it was a bit messy and rushed. I just based it on what I read in my book. Again, please keep in mind that _some_ of the content here isn't "canon" mythology and was added by me so that I could kind of expound the story. Still, I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
